Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Fisimp 284.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Fisimp 284xe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new moderately compact Impatiens cultivars that flower relatively early with large rounded flowers and attractive flower colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor in July, 1997 of the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Prepona, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,150, or seed, parent with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar BFP-523 Deep Red, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,521, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Fisimp 284 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal in March, 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Moncarapacho, Portugal, since March, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisimp 284xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Fisimp 284xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading, rounded and uniformly mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching and freely flowering habit.
3. Large rounded red purple-colored flowers that are positioned above and beyond the foliage.
4. Dark green-colored leaves.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Prepona. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Prepona in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens had darker green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar Prepona.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were red purple in color whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Prepona were red in color.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar BFP-523 Deep Red. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar BFP-523 Deep Red in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were more compact and denser than plants of the cultivar BFP-523 Deep Red.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had larger leaves than plants of the cultivar BFP-523 Deep Red.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were red purple in color whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar BFP-523 Deep Red were dark red in color.
Plants of the new Impatiens can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Balcebwium, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,618. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Balcebwium in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were taller, rounder and more uniform in plant habit than plants of the cultivar Balcebwium.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens were more vigorous than plants of the cultivar Balcebwium.
3. Flower color of plants of the new Impatiens as more blue and not as red as flower color of plants of the cultivar Balcebwium.